


The one where Peter is related to Natasha

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Series: You're my whaaa? [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, Doctor Strange Portal science that makes no sense, Everybody meets each other, Gen, I don't know how his portals work, I'm just making it up, Natasha Romanov is Peter Parker's biological Aunt, Peter's mom was apart of the red room, and a happy ending is had, infinity war fix-it, relationships are fixed, revelations are had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: After the Titan and Wakandan teams team up in Wakanda, defeating Thanos, there are many wounded fighters.  One of those fighters being, Natasha Romanov.  Natasha lost a lot of blood, so Peter volunteers to donate some, since they have the same blood type.  When Shuri decides to run some tests on said blood, she finds out something interesting.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Doctor Strange, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You're my whaaa? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The one where Peter is related to Natasha

Peter helped Mr.Stark up off the ground, he hoped his mentor was okay. It had been a crazy, no, absolutely insane day. First, an alien spaceship arrived out of nowhere. Then, Peter hitched a ride on said alien spaceship to space, in order to save the wizard guy and his green stone thing.

The space ship had sent the trio plummeting to a weird orange planet where Peter fought a purple version of the hulk, because he wanted to use the green stone, from doctor Strange, in some gauntlet that was going to allow him to kill half of all life. Did Peter mention that other aliens joined them in the fight against the purple dude, who was evidently called Thanos?

It didn’t stop there though. After trying to pry the gauntlet off of Thanos’ hand and failing, because of the human looking alien, the purple hulk had thrown a moon at Mr.Stark and then stabbed him with his own armour. This caused Dr.Strange to give Thanos the green stone, which he had just discovered was actually called the time stone.

While Peter had been saving the aliens from the moon that was thrown at them, Thanos had disappeared, or probably teleported, away. Yeah, he did not know what on earth was going on. The only thought on Peter’s mind was, ‘Wow, I should’ve stayed on the bus.’

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by Dr.Strange rushing towards them, saying, “Okay, I’m going to quickly portal you,” he pointed towards Peter, Mr.Stark, the antenna lady, the big guy, and the human looking alien, “to where Thanos is in Wakanda, this is the only way.”

Mr.Stark, who was wearing running clothes now for some reason, snapped out of his dazed stupor, “Wait, Thanos is in Wakanda?”

“Yes!” Dr,Strange replied, “No time to explain, go through this portal.”

The doctor proceeded to wave his hand around, causing a yellow sparkly circle to appear.

“W-What’s the plan?” Peter asked, completely confused at this turn of events.

“The plan is that we kick Thano’s big purple ass,” was the only reply Peter received from the alien who had messed up the first plan they had.

Peter’s thoughts were all jumbled around in his mind. Wakanda? The third world country that had just announced they were actually super rich a few months ago? 

Peter had grazed from Doctor Strange’s speech that he was going to portal them to Wakanda, but how? Was he going to literally step through a portal?

Peter’s first instinct in this chaos was to follow Mr.Stark, whatever his plan may be, but one look at Mr.Stark’s glazed expression and weak stance, and Peter knew he wasn’t in fighting condition.

The three aliens had already decided on just winging it, what they had wanted to do in the first place, and the wizard was concentrating really hard on his sparkly portals, so Peter attempted to create a plan of his own.

Okay, so first, get the gauntlet away from Thanos, that was the goal last time. But seeing as Mr.Stark was out of commission this time, and the aliens were doing their own thing, that goal seemed unachievable.

Maybe Peter could somehow prevent Thanos from using the gauntlet for a short period of time? Yes! That’s the ticket! Peter had never actually tested his full strength out since the warehouse incident, and even then, he didn’t have a metal suit.

Peter could totally grip Thanos’s hand, preventing him from using that dreaded gauntlet, for at least a minute. During that minute, the aliens and Doctor Strange could attack Thano from all sides.

As a jungled terrain filled the other side of the portal, Peter hyped himself up. “I got this, I got this,” he whispered under his breath, while lightly jumping up and down.

Peter stepped through the portal, sunlight and gravity weighing down on him, he did not have this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he gained his bearings, the first thing Peter noticed was the looming figure of Thanos, ten yards ahead of him. Before he could react, Thor, yes that Thor, jumped down on Thanos, cutting him with some sharper version of his famous hammer.

If this were any other circumstance, Peter would have started embarrassingly fangirling over Thor. But he had to stay focused on the mission, preventing Thanos from using that gauntlet.

Peter yeeted himself over to Thanos’s arm, placing his hands on the purple hulk’s fingers and separating them. He desperately clung on for dear life as Thanos said, “You should have aimed for the head.”

Even with an axe in his chest, Thanos was still marginally stronger than Peter. He could feel his strength start to falter as Thanos looked towards him with annoyance, “Bug.”

Peter felt himself being flung off the gauntlet, flying over a field filled with armor clad warriors and landing with a thud at the base of a tree. His vision was filled with dark spots as he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably terrible, so whoever wants to rewrite this, please do. Sorry this first chapter is so short, it's mainly here to set up the plot that happens after Thanos is defeated. Anyway, thanks for the support.


End file.
